Locking arrangements of said type are commonly used in the field of motor vehicle technology, and are integrated in motor vehicles in widely varying designs.
DE 10 2013 213 707 A1 for example describes a parking lock for a motor vehicle, having a locking pawl pivotable about a rotary axis, with a pawl tooth for engagement in a locking toothing, an actuating unit which can be coupled mechanically to the locking pawl and via which the locking tooth can be brought reversibly into engagement against the locking toothing, wherein the actuating unit can be moved in translation by means of an actuator over a function surface and the function surface is arranged movably in translation on the non-end-side casing surface of the actuating unit and is part of a planetary rolling gear mechanism which has a planetary rolling gear casing connected to a crown gear driven by the actuator.
Document DE 10 2004 021 981 A1 discloses for example a parking lock for an automatic motor vehicle transmission, with at least one spring accumulator for engaging the parking lock, with a release device for opening the parking lock, and with a holding device for holding the parking lock in the open state by countering the spring force of at least one spring accumulator, wherein the release device can be actuated by a transmission actuator.